A seismic isolation apparatus is known which is comprised of a laminated body having alternately laminated elastic layers and rigid layers and a hollow portion defined by inner peripheral surfaces of these elastic layers and rigid layers, as well as a lead plug (lead column) disposed in the hollow portion of this laminated body and formed of lead as a damping material for damping the vibration in the shearing direction of the laminated body by absorbing vibrational energy in the shearing direction of the laminated body through deformation.
Such a seismic isolation apparatus is adapted to attenuate through the deformation of the lead plug the vibration in the horizontal direction of the structure with respect to one end in a laminated direction of the laminated body attributable to an earthquake, and also to suppress through the shear deformation of the laminated body the transmission, to the structure, of the vibration in the horizontal direction of the one end in the laminated direction of the laminated body ascribable to the earthquake.